The Unexpected
by Kairi PureHeart
Summary: What happens when Carly spends the night in Jace's room and Maryse finds out
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own any of these characters Clarissa Clare does. What will happen when Clary spends the night in Jace's room and Maryse finds out? P.S may contain spoilers if you have read the book series The Mortal Instruments.** **(****J****ace POV) Rated T+**

"Morning Beautiful" I say as I stare down at my beloved fiery red-head.

Her eyelids flicker open slowly and then the most gorgeous emerald eyes are staring into my gold ones. I easily get lost in her eyes, I remember our first night together, our first kiss in the greenhouse on her birthday. Her eyes were the first thing I saw when I awoke from the dead.

I start to smile like an idiot reminiscing on our memories, that I didn't realise Clary was talking to me.

"Jace are you listening to me?" Clary says smiling up at me.

"Um…What?" I spat out quickly. Clary drops her head and shakes her head with a smile plastered on her.

"I said, we should get out of bed and get breakfast" Clary says staring back into my eyes.

"But then you won't be lying in my arms" I say with a pout. I slide my hand down to her waist and she lets out a giggle. I playfully do it again and she giggles again. I get this mischievous smile on my as her eyes widen.

"Jace, don't I know what –"she breaks down into a fit of laughter as I turn her on top of me a tickle her.

"Jace" she says breathy between laughing.

"What was that my love" I say and continue to tickle her oblivious to the position we were in until she grabs my hand and locks them with hers above my head. Our faces inches away, I smile slyly at her and our lips press passionately together filled with desire and lust. Her tight grip on my hands loosen and my hands slide down her body back to her waist. I tickle her again and she jumps and our lips part. But before she can scold me I flip her over so I'm on top of her. I press our lips together once again.

She snakes her arms around my neck I tugs my hair a little and I let out a groan. She smiles against our lips.

Can't she see what she does to me?

Her hand slide down to the hem of my shirt and within a moment it is off and thrown on the floor with the rest of the clothes from last night. Last night's memories start flowing through my head of our bodies pressed tightly together, the passionate and hungry kisses, the moans and groans from her that drove me crazy.

Clary was wearing one of my shirts and my hands slowly reached the hem of the shirt and waited until she nodded for me to remove it. I was half way up and enjoying Clarys almost bare body until there was a loud BANG on the door.

"BY THE ANGEL" I yelled completely off-guard. Clary jumps up and my shirt is then pushed back down and stops mid-thigh. I sigh at that then the BANG on the door is back.

"Who is it" I say still on top of Clary, her face is starting to become a deep red. Damn she is so gorgeous when she does this reminds me when she saw me shirtless and blushed until she was as red as a tomato. I smile at the memory.

"Its Maryse" the voice coming from the other side of the door. CRAP, Clary isn't meant to be in here. CRAP. My eyes widen and I look down at Clary who shares the same expression as me.

"One sec Maryse I'm getting dressed" I shout and quickly start picking up Clary's clothes and find a shirt and pants to put on. I do this while Clary straightens the bed sheets. I hand Clary her clothes and she runs with them into my bathroom and shuts the door behind her. As I go to the door and answer my adopted mother.

"Hey Maryse, What's up" I ask playing it casual.

"Alec and Izzy are going to breakfast and wanted to know if you and Clary would like to go with them" she responds at me while looking into my room.

"Ok sounds great I will text Clary and see if she is up for it" I say while giving her my usual smirk.

"Jace, I know Clary spent the night here in your room last night, you're lucky I'm not going to tell Jocelyn or Luke, but you will be hearing for me later with your punishment young man you know the rules" She tells me sternly, and my face drops into a surprised look.

"Thankyou Mother" I say to her and she smiles at me, I rarely call her mother and when I do called her that it lightens her mood, but I am extremely grateful she not going to tell Clarys mother and Stepfather I would be dead if she did.

Maryse walks away and I shut the door releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, when Clary walks out of the bathroom still in my shirt. I smirk at what she is wearing. I still can't believe how someone as beautiful as Clary is mine, all mine.

She giggles and pecks me on the lips and starts to get some new clothes from the bottom draw of my dresser.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as she picks some clothes out.

"Getting ready for breakfast remember" She replies to me smiling and pecks my lips once again. But before she can walk away I grab her wrist and our lips lock moving in sync until she breaks apart.

"I need to get ready Jace" she tells me as she puts her head into my chest.

"Maybe I could help you get ready" I reply at her with a sly grin, she looks up at me and I wink at her.

"Ok" is all she says and that's all I need. I love this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace POV

I was Clarys first; thinking about it makes me smile like a complete idiot. I can't really believe she let me help her get ready stripping her down to nothing was fun, seeing her squirm under my gaze made her even more adorable.

We arrived at an hour later, and by the way I was grinning everyone knew what we were doing.

"Serious guys an hour late, next time make it a quickly I'm hungry" Izzy smirked at her comment. I glance over at Clary who had turned the same colour as her hair.

"Don't be jealous Iz, just because I can make love with this beautiful goddess over here doesn't mean you can comment on how long we take, and Iz you should know the longer it is the more pleasure you get." At this point Clary was hiding herself behind my body making me let out a slight chuckle.

"I can't believe it the famous, demon slaying golden boy Jace Herondale just said making love instead of sex, wow he is whipped" This made me frown at my adoptive brothers comment.

"Firstly Alec its man, golden man and I am not whipped" I said saying slowly and sternly. Glaring at my brother

"Jace?" a small angelic voice broke me out of my glaring.

"Yeah baby, what is it?"

"Can we sit down and order some food?" _Was she really asking me, she could have just told me, but I guess that's my Clary, shy, adorable, artsy, beautiful, smart, caring, sweet, affectionate_ –

"Jace?" _Oh crap I didn't answer_

"Oh, yeah honey, do you want the usual blueberry pancakes with tropical juice" a smile formed on her mouth and she started nodding frantically.

"Whipped" I heard someone whisper.

What I found odd was Iz kept looking at me strangely then at Clary and started winking and grinning at her almost the whole time making Clary blush into crimson red.

TIME LAPS back at the institute

Jace (POV)

Clary and I walked into the institute with en-laced hands, riding up the elevator in a comfortable silence catching secret glances at each other. The elevator door opened and we started walking down the hallway

I slid my hand down Clary waist and my fingers lightly brush her bare skin and she lets out a little breathy giggle. A devilish grin is presented on my face and Clary turns around just in time to see it before it turns into innocent smirk.

"Jace no!" she warns me and starts running down the hall.

From the way she runs her hips sway in the right ways making her ass look exceptionally great in that short tight black leather dress. While I'm gawking at her ass she manages to make it into her room and shut the door behind her, I take off running and throw open her door.

"Clary, baby come out, come out where ever you are. I'm not going to tickle you" I make my voice sincere and she walks out of her closet. Big mistake my love. My devilish grin is back and her eyes widen.

With one swift movement I light tackle her so we are down on the ground and I straddling her and tickling her sides. She squirms under me rubbing against my big member (if I say so myself). I let out a little groan from the back of my throat but it comes out as more of a growl. Clary notices this and rolls her hips against mine making me groan again. She quickly changes our position so she is straddling me. She starts grinding our hips together and I can feel my member bulging at an uncomfortable feeling in my jeans. I roll my head back and shut my eyes for a moment but as soon as I do Clary's warm body leaves mine.

When I open my eyes Clary is running out the door I was confused for a moment, had I done something wrong? Should I have taken control? Should I have been the dominate one? But all that was set aside when she called out 'Catch me if you can Lover boy', with that I was up and chasing her out the door. I was outside her bedroom door looking around but there was no sign of Clary. 'oh she is good' I thought to myself.

I ran to the kitchen first then the greenhouse then the library then my room and still could find Clary I could practically she the smile on her face about me not being able to find her. The last place I thought about looking was the training room. And there to my surprise was Clary but she was different and by different I mean a good different. She wasn't wearing her leather dress anymore just emerald green lace bra and panties. I was caught by surprise and my mouth flew open and I just stared at her in awe.

"Like what you see" I tell her that all the time when I catch her staring at me. Man she is becoming more like me and it is so sexy.

"Yes" I said boldly

"Well if you like why don't you take it" she said so seductively at me that I run over to her and kissed her hungrily.

Within a moment latter I was in boxer and hover over her on one of the training mats.

"Great. Now I have to sanitise that mat" the familiar voice made Clary and I turn our bodies around to find Izzy standing at the training room doors.

"Izzy, were a little busy here" I said to her a little annoyed

"Clary love the lace, you know how hard it was not to burst out laughing in Takis' when I saw you two" Izzy asked Clary ignoring my statement.

"Yeah sorry, and thanks for the game ideas" Clary responded blushing yet again and began hiding behind me, so that's why Iz was looking at Clary like that but the thing that got me most was the word ideas meaning plural.

"Well I would make yourselves presentable in the next few moments Mum is coming" and with that I was off Clary and throwing her dress at her and getting myself dress.

We straighten our clothes just in time when Maryse, my adopted mother comes into the training room.

"Hello children" she greets us then heads off in a different direction.

"Phew, that was close" I say as Maryse leaves.

"Can we finish this in your room?" Clary question blush forming on her cheeks once again

"Thought you would never ask" I replied back to her.

"Oh, Jace" i hear Maryse yell from down the hall

"Yes"

"Remember we still need to have that discussion or else i will have to tell them about last nights events" with that Maryse left, most likely the library

_Them?... oh Jocelyn and Luke. By the angel._

"Gotta go love" i kissed Clary's cheek and raced after Maryse.

_please please don't tell her parents they WILL kill me._

**A/N should i do more like this? if you want me to write something different just let me know and give me and idea on what you want me to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maryse POV**

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, by the angel what were you thinking?, what if Clary gets pregnant, what will you do for her and the baby, huh, I can't believe you, you two aren't even married or engaged maybe with you were I would think differently but you aren't. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"My voice was stern and threatening, leaving my voice cold.

"But Maryse-"

"No buts young man you give me an explanation right now or I will tell Jocelyn and Luke about you too. Now start over" I keep eye contact with him making sure he knows that I will.

"Maryse, I know what it looks like and yes it is exactly what it looks like but I do plan on doing something to make it up for it" Jace's voice was calm and collected but his eyes kept wondering around the library almost like he was seeing if someone was there listening.

"And how do you propose on doing that" I raise an eyebrow at my son willing him to continue

"Exactly that" His voice was almost a whisper. I was confused at what he said until it hit me.

_He is going to propose to Clary._ A huge smile curved upon my mouth and before I knew it I was running and hugging my son with all my might.

**Jace POV **

"Exactly that" I say almost as a whisper, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet, only Iz knows because she caught me at the jewellery store. I wanted Clary to have a ring because she grew up in the mundane world and that's what they do. I still don't know why but all I know is it will make her happy. And when she is happy I'm over the moon.

Silence erupted across the room and before I knew I was being pulled into a big hug. I relaxed into the hug and whisper in Maryse ear

"I love you Mother" and hugged her tighter.

**Time Laps after the Maryse conversation (Still Jace POV)**

I was walking down the hall down to my room until I heard giggling coming out of Iz's room. I leaned my ear against the door and could hear Clary giggling along with Iz.

"So Izzy if Simon asked you to marry him what would you say" This topic defiantly got my attention

"Yes, I love Simon and if he asked I would say yes" I could her Iz reply

"So Clares what about you what would you say if Jace asked you" I was practically being one with the door at this point.

"Well, I love Jace more than life itself" hearing that made me grin like an idiot "but, I don't think would ask me to marry me" this made my smile drop. _She doesn't think I would marry her._

"But the question is if he did Clares" I leaned closer yet again

"Well then if he was ever going to ask me I would say – "her answer was interrupted by Alec shouted from the other side of the hallway.

"Jace, what are you doing at Izzy's door" _do you have to yell Alec; seriously I'm a few feet away._

By this time Iz's door opened and I fell in and landed on the fall. _One with the door good job Jace._ I mentally scowled myself until I heard Clary.

"Jace, what are you doing" Clary's voice was full of worry and confusion.

"Testing Gravity, yep still works" and with that I jumped off the ground and walked off. I didn't even bother turning around for the shouts calling after me.

Does she even want to marry me?

**Clary POV**

"Jace!" I jumped off Izzy's bed and ran after Jace. I hope he didn't hear any of that, he probably thinks I doubt his love.

What if he leaves me after doubting him, oh no I can't lose him he is my everything, my world, my Jace. At this point tears start flowing freely down my face and my body broke down in violent sobs and I drop to the down unable to move, feeling the air becoming scarce from my painful cries.

**Jace POV**

I stopped in my tracks when I heard faint sobs. I immediately knew it was Clary and started running towards the cries.

I reached her and saw her on the ground curled in a ball violently shaking from her sobs. I rushed down beside her and pulled her into my lap and started to rock her gently.

"Shh, baby its ok I'm here, everything's fine, shh, my love" I kissed the top of her head and started to stroke her hair.

"Jace...I...I'm... sorry … I… d-doubted…your…love…for…me…p-please…don't…leave…me" she spluttered out between sobs.

"shh, angel its ok I would never leave you I love you too much" I kept whispering sweet little things in her ear and kissing her head until her breaths became even and I knew she fell asleep.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my room.

**Sorry I know it's not a really good chapter but I hope to produce a better one next time. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows I really appreciate it. – Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace POV**

_Today's the day, by the angel what if she says no, she never actually said she would ever marry me, No, No, No she will say yes at least I hope, no wait I can't do this to myself she will say yes but what if, no stop it Jace. Wait I can't do this yet, I didn't ask permission, BY THE ANGEL._

"Jace?" a voice awoke me from my thoughts

"Huh?" my voice came out shaky and uneven.

"Are you ok? You seem on edge and that never happens" Iz's worried repeated in my head.

_On edge, on edge, on edge, you need to ask for permission NOW_

"I need to go now Iz remember that thing you needed to do with Clary" I practically jumped off the back of the couch and ran out the door until I got to the front door and stopped.

_I forgot to say goodbye to Clary, by the angel I forgetting everything today _

I race to my room and see her on my bed sketching, I run up to beside her.

"Baby I got to go but I will be back ok?" I look to her like I'm actually asking her if I can go

"Sure, sweetie I will be here, when you get back" I kissed her quickly and raced out the door.

"I love you Clary" I shouted out while I was running to the front door.

"I love you too Jace" I could faintly hear when I got to the front door.

**TIME LAPS at Jocelyn and Luke's apartment **

I quickly compose myself and knocked on the door and almost immediately the door was open and both Luke and Jocelyn were standing at the door.

"Um, ah Hello Mr and Mrs Garroway, may I come in I have a very important manner to discuss with the both of you" I tried to cover my slight stutter with speaking a bit formally.

I was ushered into the lounge room where we sat on the couches; I kept looking at my hands, slightly afraid that they will say no if I put on my cocky bad boy façade.

"so, what is it Jace" Jocelyn spoke first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, um, I was hoping to get your permission to marry Clary, I have the ring and I love her more than life itself and would to everything to provide for her in every way I can. But I completely understand if you say no and I will respect your wishes but I will never stop loving her and if indeed you say no i will come back again on a later basis and ask again." I slowly looked up at Jocelyn and Luke hoping for them to see the love for Clary in face.

"How will you propose to our daughter" Luke replied with a big grin on his face. I instead had a grin plastered on my face. But the next thing I did was so not the usual Jace.

"Thank you so much" I jumped up off my seat and hugged them both.

**Izzy POV**

Jace was even more on edge than I thought he would be, like wow he was acting like a completely different person. But I still had I job to do for Jace; get Clary out of the house until he texted me to say we can come home.

_Flashback_

"Iz, I need you to get Clary out of the house so I can set up everything for the proposal" half pleading with me half serious.

"Sure Jace but are you sure you don't want me to help you help set up with you?"

"No, Iz I want to tell her I did this all for her with no help" He can be so sweet but only for Clary.

"Ok Jace"

"Thankyou Iz"

_End flashback _

"Hey Clary?" I asked stepping into Jace's bedroom

"Yeah, Izzy what's up" I slowly made my way to sit in front of her cause I know the only one who gets to see her sketches are Jace.

"I need some girl time so we are going shopping and I'm not taking any if buts or maybes" after that I got off the bed and walked out of then room just hearing the sigh escape her lips and movement on the floor.

_Mission Complete_

**Jace POV**

I arrived at the institute after Iz sent me a text saying they were at the mall. Time to get started. I go straight to the greenhouse.

**TIMELAPS after decorating the green house**

"Finished" I said with a huff. I look back at the greenhouse and admire my work. The trees have white lanterns though them, rose petals are in a nice circle and in the middle of the circle I put a picnic with sandwiches and apples like the first time we kissed. I even found the knife she tried not to step on when she bumped into my side. I also had a recording of a piano music I composed especially for her playing in the background. The wide glass dome started to get flooded with the sunset making the greenhouse flow with colours of gold and green.

_Perfect._

I texted Iz so say I'm done. I hope she likes it, I hope she says yes.

**Hope you like the Chapter; I'm a happy with it. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites, I love it that you guys like what I have to offer with Clace Thanks again guys – Later **


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV **

I was walking back into the institute after shopping with Izzy after what felt like ages until I ran into something hard almost knocking me over, instead it knocked all of the bags out of my hands exposing everything I bought onto the floor.

"Hey babe, glad I caught you and is that lingerie I see" said the smooth silky voice. My cheeks began to blush and I started frantically picking up the clothes or want some people call clothes.

"Hey, hey, hey babe this lingerie is sexy and plus I have seen you in a lot less so there is no need to be embarrassed about it" hearing his voice calmed my actions. I finished putting the stuff back into the bags and looked up into the golden eyes.

"I…It's" I started to look down onto ground my cheeks burning even more "I…um"

"It's ok, I have something for you, meet me in the green house in 5 minutes" and with that he was running off the green house I presumed.

**TIME LAPS in the green house still Clary's POV**

"Jace, Jace are you up here yet?" I called out walking up the stairs that lead to the greenhouse.

"Yes love" I heard him reply. I walked up the rest of the stair and saw the most breath taking site.

The trees had white lanterns though them, rose petals are in a nice circle and in the middle of the circle with a picnic. I also could hear a recording of piano music playing in the background. The wide glass dome was flooded with the sunset making the greenhouse flow with colours of gold and green.

"Jace" I gasped, this was so beautiful. I was still admiring what he had creating I didn't notice him stepping closer to me.

"Clary" he faintly whispered. I looked at Jace and noticed he was down on one knee I front of me. I gasped again in shock tears forming in my eyes.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, will you do me the honours of becoming my wife? I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. So I ask again will you be my wife?" I stared in shock.

**Jace POV**

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, will you do me the honours of becoming my wife? I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. So I ask again will you be my wife?" I asked her looking into her eyes but she just stood there motionless with tears streaming down her face.

_Have I done the right thing, why isn't she responding? By the angel she is going to say no and doesn't want to hurt me that's why she is crying. I don't think I can take this rejection from her; I can't take any rejecting from her. I can't wait for rejection any longer._

"Clary?" my voice comes out hurt and filled with pain. I can feel tears starting to form but I will not let them fall.

_I don't deserve love, don't deserve happiness._

**Clary POV**

"Clary ?" a voice filled with hurt and pain snapped me out of my motionless state. I looked down at Jace and noticed he wasn't looking at me but the ground; finding his face from me, and the ring was lowered so it was nearly on the ground.

"Yes" I breathe out. His head shot up and now I can see the unshed tears in his eyes making me cry more.

"What?" he voice came out shaky and slightly broken

"Yes"

**Jace POV**

_Yes, she said yes, SHE SAID YES, BY THE ANGEL SHE SAID YES, wait, wait im yelling yes at myself mentally and not doing any about the fact she said yes. Stupid Jace do something._

I put the ring on her ring finger and a twirled her around in the air. As soon as I place her on the ground I captured her lips with mine expressing every emotion I could, happiness, love, passion, desire. I pulled away from the kiss feeling breathless

"Shall I accompany you to our picnic my beautiful fiancé " calling her my fiancé made my smile grow even bigger and I even felt a faint blush on my cheeks. I looked at her and could see she was also blushing and smiling as huge smile like me.

"You shall"

_SHE SAID YES_

**THANKYOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE **

**I know I haven't been around in a while and I have some bad new *cringe* I won't be able to update for about a week from the 10****th ****of April (Australia date thingy) to the 22****nd**** of April. I'm sorry I don't mean to do this. **

**Thank you for the followers and favourites and reviews I love hearing feedback. **

**Thank you and sorry again. – Later **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace POV**

_Soft emerald green glass flowed across the ground making it look like water. The golden sunset shone across the field of lushes grass. I looked across the grass to see a girl with fiery red hair,Clary, she was wearing a white flowing dress that went just passed her knees. The next thing i noticed that there was 2 little children dancing with her, a young boy with emerald eyes and golden hair and a young girl with fiery red hair and golden eyes. Laughter echoes across the field sending a rush of happiness through my body. I feel warmth across my cheek, turning to see where it came from i find, Clary. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist and spin her in the air. The most angelic giggle escapes her lips and I can't help but smile._

"_Jace" her soft voice whispers to me._

"_Jace, wake up" I hear making me become confused. I look up and Clary and the 2 children are gone. I look around and notice the beautiful field has been laced with night's dark array. _

"_Jace" I hear again but this time instead of the warmth within my arms I feel it move. Suddenly the warmth is on my lower abdomen with more wamr tingles rush up my chest. I smile at the sweet sensation; next I feel different warmth on my neck but this warmth feels like, Lips? _

I instantly open my eyes and notice Clary straddling me and kissing my neck.

"This has to be the sexiest wakeup call ever" I say with my sleepy voice. She immediately snaps her head up and blushes look down, not meeting my eyes. I let out a slight chuckle and lean up to her so my face is mere millimetres from hers.

"I love you my beautiful fiancé" I smile and she looks up into my eyes. I start to lean forward and our lips are just brushing when the door bursts open revealing a very cheerful Max.

"Jace, Jace stop going to any bases with Clary I NEED to tell you something" Max starts speaking in such a rush. I turn to look at Clary who is blushing so much she has turned almost the same colour as her hair. Clary leans down quickly and whispers in my ear.

"Jace I'm only in your shirt and inappropriate panties for Max to see" I let out a laugh with in reward gets me a playful slap to the chest. She quickly gets up and I turn to Max to see his eyes fixated on Clary and what she is wearing.

"I'm going to make everyone blueberry pancakes for breakfast, so yeah…I'm gonna go…Bye" and with that she rushes out the door but not before slightly flashes as she runs out. I noticed that Max's eyes still hasn't left Clarys body; his head was peeked out the door still watching her.

"MAX" I shout at him snapping him out of his trance

"Oh, um, yeah" he stutters

"Come here" I say sitting up more in the bed. Max walks slightly forward to the bed

"Yes?" he asked as he came up closer to me

Once he was arm length i slapped Max up the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for"

"Um, i don't know maybe, staring at my fiancé and drooling at her bareness"

"I wasn't drooling i was thinking"

"Oh yeah, about what?" Max started to get a faint but of blush forming around his face.

"What would happen if a gusted of wind came through but i guess it didn't have to be a gust of wind after all" With that i slapped him even harder up the back of the head.

"OUCH, it really hurts"

"Good, now stop undressing my fiancé with your eyes and get back to want you wanted to tell me, when you barged in here interrupt probably the best way I have ever woken up" I stare at him right in the eyes waiting for his response.

"I kissed a girl" he says with a goofy grin on his face, and sits down next to me on the bed

"Wow Maxamillion you're kissing girls at 15 good boy" I smile up at him and ruffle up his hair. Max's smile grows wider, and then there is a knock on the door and Clary steps in.

"Hi, um the pancakes are ready and Izzy and Alec are out so it's just us 3" she says whilst standing in the doorframe. I see Max staring at Clary again and I smack in up the back side of the head again.

"OUCH Jace" he turns to look at me from his sitting position on the bed.

Clary quickly comes up to Max and looks at his head and gives him a hug.

"Jace by the angel why would you do that to your own brother" She looks at Max in the eyes then goes back to hugging him. What my poor Clary didn't realise it that Max has grown a lot since he was little and sitting on the bed, his face is at her boob height, giving Max probably the best thing he could ever hope for; Clary's boobs in his face. Her hands are lightly stroking his hair and you can see in his eye and other places that he is VERY happy about this.

"Clary sweetie, he is a 15 year old boy seeing a beautiful woman in just a shirt that only just goes passed your magnificently shape arse and to top it off you have unrealised that you have just put his face to your bra less boobs" at this Clary's eyes open up really wide and she squeals and runs into the bathroom.

"Really Jace I enjoyed that" he pouts at me.

"In more ways than one little brother" I smirk and point down. Realisation hit Max like a bullet and he quickly excuses himself.

"DON'T THINK I'M TAKING IT EASY ON YOU IN YOUR TRANING WITH THAT STUNT" I yell after he leaves the room.

Clary then shyly steps out of the bathroom as red as her hair, all I can to is smile up at her and say.

"So breakfast is ready?"

**I'm so so so sorry time has literally gotten away from me and I know there is no good excuse or reason that would be any good for neglecting you guys of your story, and for that I am truly sorry, for all I can do is apologize but that still isn't enough. **

**Please if you have any ideas of what I should do for my next chapter PLEASE TELL ME. Please review and favourite and follow and I'm extremely grateful for the Favouriters and Followers and reviews you amazing people have given me. **

**If you want your own Chapter in this story just message me the Chapter and I will add it and give you COMPLETE CREDIT for it because it is your work and you should get praised for it. I'm sorry yet again and thankful also, but like always - Later**


	7. AN (Please read its of some importance)

**A/N**

**Ok, so i have to tell you something and i know you wont be impressed and i will understand if you feel the need to message me on how i haven't updated in a long time.**

**So here it is... My laptop crashed and at the moment i am writing this it still is, i have borrowed a laptop from a friend and and dont know when i will be able to update. **

**But fear not i have a little good news to tell you, I am going to write 3 samples of what the next chapter will be and you lovely people get to pick the winning story and i will go on from there.**

**If you want to give me some ideas for the samples review/message me and i will see what i can do with what you have come up with. This story was only meant to be me mucking around but no with all your friendly support it has turned into more. **

**Honestly i have no idea where the story is going, i originally thought it was going to be a oneshot but things change i guess, and now its turned into a story because you guys cared. **

**Thankyou for caring, - Later **


	8. Chapter 8

**My laptops back (YAY), so I know I said I would give you 3 examples and you choose the one that you guys like the best, but I was just so happy I got my laptop back I wanted to give you guys a full chapter for your patients instead of examples. So without further ado your next chapter.**

**Jace POV**

"Faster Max, Harder" I tell Max as see starts to break a sweat and his breathing gets heavy.

"Jace, please I need a break we have been doing this for 3 and a half hours" Max protested at me.

"Nope, you know why I'm not giving you any breaks" I turn to face him but he is staring at something with his mouth slightly ajar. I turn to see what he is staring at and see Clary in her tight leather shadowhunting gear with knee high combat boot, basically she walks in looking like sex on legs.

"Jace ready to train?" she asks from across the room. I turn back to Max and see he is still staring at Clary. Well I guess I can punish him a little with Clary's help. Wicked plans come into my mind and I send Clary a mischievous grin.

"Yeah sweetie, Max why don't you watch what my training can turn into" I grin at Max, but he is still staring at Clary.

"Oh, Hey Maxie, ready to watch me take down Jace" Clary turned to Max who then just nodded his response.

"I think we should do hand to hand combat, what do you think babe?" I turn to ask Clary who is already getting into her fighting position.

"Yes"

Clary starts to throw punches at me and a block them all and after me defending after a while I was going to punch her, when she ducked underneath the punch and swiped me out from under my legs. Perfect my plan is working perfectly. Clary than gets on top of me and holds down my arms and legs, while breathing slightly heavy.

I lean forward and kiss Clary passionately on the lips. She pulls away from me and I pout at her.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" I ask mocking sadness and make my bottom lip quiver.

"Max is in the room" she replies to me.

"Max, you should go fix yourself up and our training is done for today" I say to him knowing he has most likely gotten excited from that. Mission Complete

"I have to go, bye" I heard Max say than the sound of running on the hardwood floor.

Clary than leans close to my ear and whispers,

"I win" I smile at her mischievously at her and she is taken back and confused. I left my leg up slowly and mauver her so that I'm straddling her and pinning her arms above her head with only one of my hands.

"But I love to win" I whisper into her ear before giving it love bites and start sucking and kissing and giving her love bites down her neck to her collarbone. The ones from before are still there I love it that she wears my love bites with pride.

Clary groaned and snaked her arms around my neck tugging on my hair making me groan. I make my way to her lips and kiss her with desire and lust. We start to groan into each other's mouths and smile against our lips. We take off my shirt and she starts exploring my chest with her soft hands.

I was just about to pull off her dress when the training room doors open wide and Alec stands there cross armed while Clary and I look up from their position on the training room floor.

"By the Angel guys this room makes sound carry all throughout the Institute, Izzy and I can hear you two from the kitchen, Max can probably hear you guys from the shower too." Alec tells us while I put my shirt on and walk over to Alec, with Clary by my side who is turning into a crimson colour.

"Oh Alec don't be jealous my groans are the best sound you will ever hear" I say with a cocky grin on my face and raising one of my eyebrows playfully. Alec and Clary start to blush a little but Alec can cover it better then Clary.

"Sorry Alec we were training then…well…yeah" Clary lost her words trying to finish the sentence.

"Alec sorry but I'm going to take Clary to my bedroom and finish what you interrupted…" I say giving Clary and a suggestive smile, Alec starts to open his mouth to speech but I cut in before he can and finish my sentence.

"And yes we will but a privacy rune on the door so you don't get too turned on by my groaning" I finish and smirk at Alec who looks and little dumbfound.

"Later Alec" I grab Clary's hand and practically drag her to my room, we get to the door and I turn around to see Clary but instead my lips get greeting by hers giving me a passionate and lustful kiss I run my tongue on her lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Her mouth opens and our tongues fight for dominance but I will the battle and I pick Clary up around her waist while her legs wrap around my waist I walk back slowly and open my down and walk both of us in. I shut the door and lock it and Clary draws the rune on the door while I still carry her on my waist. I kiss down her neck and make our way to the bed. I lay her down and whisper in her ear.

"I Love you Clary and will love you until I die, and if there is a life after that I will love you then"

"I Love you too Jace" she replies to me sweetly while looking into my gold eyes.

**TIMELAPS NEXT MORNING **

I wake up bright and early like I usually do so I can go do training, but this morning I can't find the influence to get up. I look down at Clary and notice she is lying on her back revealing her bare chest.

I try so hard not to disturb her but she looks so temping, _would she mind me taking a picture of this?. _I grab my phone off the bed side table and take a picture; good thing Clary is the only one that knows how to unlock my phone.

My little temptress has finally made me lose all control just by laying there on display. I bring my mouth down to her chest and start to kiss, lick, suck, she than begins to stir and I realise its 5am she wont be happy if she is awake at this time so I just rest my head on her chest and pull myself tightly against her body. I even out my breathing so it gives the illusion that I am sleeping when I feel her fingers start stroking my hair and kisses the top of my head than lays back down, with me still on her.

I waited till her breathing evened out when I got up and went to got my her favourite breakfast, blueberry pancakes and tropical juice. I love my fiancé.

**There you go guys I hope you liked it. Review/ follow/ favourite/ message whatever you desire, just go for it. Like usual –Later **


End file.
